Rosewood
by Angelinwaiting1
Summary: A new girl comes to school and Ryan and Seth take an instant liking to her. The girls however don't. Marissa because she feels semi-threatened by the girl and Summer because Marissa doesn't like her. What happens though when Marissa finds out the girl'


Author's note: I really like The O.C but I was visiting family the past couple of weeks and have missed episodes. So if this isn't correct on the teacher's names, please just bare with me.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"What the hell?" Seth Cohen whispered to his best friend, Ryan Atwood, who was sitting beside him.  
  
Ryan looked at Seth, "What?"  
  
Seth nodded his head toward the front of the room, where their history teacher, Ms. Barnewell was talking to what seemed to be a new girl.  
  
Ryan looked at her and she turned around fast, but not fast enough for him not to see her swollen belly. He had to admit she was pretty, long copper hair past her butt, it was in a french braid, dark brown eyes. She was a little short at he'd guess five foot even. He also noticed yellowing bruises on her wrists.  
  
"Class. Let me have your attention," Ms. Barnewell said, rapping a ruler against the chalkboard.  
  
The whole class looked up in what seemed a synchronized move and gave Barnewell their full attention.  
  
"Class, this is Laurel McAdams. She's new obviously and I expect all of you to welcome her. Despite her current condition," Barnewell said disapprovingly.  
  
Ryan raised an eyebrow at Seth. Everyone knew that girls got pregnant when they were acting like sluts, and most every girl in school was one of them, with the exception of Summer, and Marissa. They also knew that girls in their school had gotten pregnant, and some were even history with them. And Barnewell never acted like they were scum of the Earth.  
  
There must be something different about her, Ryan thought.  
  
"Miss McAdams please take that seat right there," Barnewell said nodding to a lone corner desk. It was obvious Barnewell didn't want her to "contaminate" the other girls in her class.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
Laurel McAdams headed to the seat that Barnewell had indicated. Unfortunately when she went to sit, she couldn't. Her stomach got in the way of her sitting so she wasn't facing the chalkboard, and therefore couldn't see. She raised her hand, "Ms. Barnewell. May I move? I can't sit here and see the board. Its my very obvious condition you see. Its such a pain not being able to do normal things."  
  
"Miss McAdams. You will not talk back again. Do I make myself clear? You will sit there, where I put you. I will not have your condition interrupting my students. Now do you understand?" Barnewell snapped out.  
  
Laurel shook her head, stood up and walked out of the doorway and screamed, "Segregation. Help she segregating me. Its illegal."  
"Miss McAdams get in here," Barnewell snapped. When she didn't come back in she looked at Ryan and Seth, "Mr. Atwood, Mr. Cohen please go get her."  
  
Ryan forced back a smile, stood and walked out the door, Seth following closely behind. He touched her shoulder, "Hey are you ok?"  
  
Laurel turned around and he could see the tears in her eyes. Her eyes are gorgeous, he thought, they are even prettier that Marissa's.  
  
She pushed the tears out of her eyes and smiled a smile that reached her eyes, "Yeah. I'm fine. Tell me is she always that big of bitch?"  
  
Seth laughed, "Pretty much. I'm Seth Cohen and this is Ryan Atwood."  
  
"You already know who I am. Did anyone see the look on her face when I walked out?"  
  
"I did. She wasn't happy but he had no right to treat you like that. Why did she?" Ryan asked.  
  
"When I feel I can trust you I'll tell," The bell rang and had her laughing, "You two might want to vamose. Here come two might upset girls."  
  
Her laughter was like music to his ears and washed over him like sunlight did early in the morning. He turned and smiled at Marissa and Summer. "Hey girls whats up?"  
  
Marissa Cooper was definitly Laurel's counterperson. Where Laurel had red hair, Marissa had blonde, where Laurel's eyes were dark brown, Marissa's were green. Laurel was short, Marissa was tall.  
  
"Marissa Cooper, this is Laurel McAdams. Laurel this is Marissa. Summer, this is Laurel."  
  
Both girls glared at Laurel. Laurel shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "Nice to meet you two. Now if you'll excuse me." 


End file.
